glestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:78.53.36.50
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glest. Thanks for your edit to the MG/FAQ page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hofmic (Talk) 04:39, February 15, 2011 Communication Hey Tom Reyn (assuming I managed to reach you. Please create an account. This way you won't be leaving an IP address around and we can verify your edits better, instead of going by an anonymous user). Regarding your message on MG/FAQ, this is standard Wiki procedure. The wiki is not the MegaGlest team and not required to make things as the team may want, but from a neutral point of view. For example, you might want a MegaGlest page showing MG in the better light and flaunting it as better than GAE. This is not acceptable on the wiki, as NPoV is a must. We strive to make the wiki as complete and encyclopedic as possible, avoiding biased statements, slang, informal talk, etc. To point out an example, trailing dots ("...") do not portray a neutral point of view. Nor does slang, words like "interestingly", etc. Spelling errors are also a problem such as "seperate" or "bandwith" (sic). These tags are just a way of saying "Ok, there's a few problems with this page, but I don't have the time/skill/knowledge to fix them, so I'll just let everyone know or leave a note for the future". You are, of course, always welcome to fix such issues yourself, then remove the tag. As well, Wiki has problems with large pages, and is even so nice to have a special page to point out and yell at us when pages get too big. You see, old browsers have problems with pages that are too large, and even worse, editors have a lot of trouble with editing pages that are too long, especially in Rich Text view (I recommend using source view at all times. This can be set as a default from your preferences screen after you make an account). Internal links are also a must. Wikia also spots orphaned pages (pages that are not internally linked from anywhere else), dead-end pages (pages that do not contain internal links), and pages with very few links. Wiki articles should point to other wiki pages whenever possible (there's even an auto suggest box if you aren't sure of the name or if such a page even exists (and you are free to make such page, even if a stub, should it not)). For example, the first reference to GAE should point to the GAE page. This is done by surrounding the page name with Page Name. You can also specify that the text to be displayed should be different from the page's name. eg: Display This. That brings us to another issue. Whenever possible, link to an internal link over an external link. For example, don't link the first reference of GAE to sourceforge's page. Link it to GAE's page here on the wiki. Wikification is actually all of these kind of things. It means the style of the wiki, including NPoV, proper spelling, encyclopedic writing, etc, and it is the goal of articles to be "wikified". Finally, please do NOT write comments directed at individual users inside the article itself. This personalizes the article, even if written as a comment, and that violates our policies. Instead, post on my Talk page (this here, for example, is a talk page). User pages and talk pages are the only place where your name (and signature, done with ~~~~) should appear. Please do not remove templates (that is, the tag at the top of the page, in this case, the multiple issues template, which is done with without fixing the issues they announce! The entire purpose of the template is to let others know of the issues on the page so that someone may fix them. For example, if a page is written entirely in first person, another editor might add the Neutral Point of View template to it ( ). Obviously the first editor probably put a bit of work into the page (Always assume good faith is a wiki policy as well), so might think the template makes the page look bad and remove it without actually fixing the issue. Now things go unresolved until another editor is finally able to fix the page. This could have been resolved better by simply fixing the page's issue (NPoV) instead of improperly removing the template. Bottom line: Don't remove a template unless the issue has been fixed. I've readded the template and removed the comment from MG/FAQ. If you wish to remove the template, please consider fixing the issues or getting someone else to fix the issues. Also, please register an account so that all edits can be traced back to a single source instead of a wildly fixed IP address (this also makes talk page notes like this easier, as there's no chance the posters IP will change, causing them to lose the message). The following pages would probably be handy as well for editing the Wiki: *Glest:Policies *Glest:Style guide Because these pages are woefully incomplete and barely grace the surface of wiki editing, I'd also recommend you take a look at some other wikis for examples (preferably wikis with a large, well organized community with well laid out policies, such as the Runescape Wiki. As well, while we are not Wikipedia and don't follow all its policies and guidelines, we still share many traits and policies with it. For example: *'Style Article' *Don't be a dick *Snowball Clause *Ignore All Rules *Talk Page Guidelines *Article Size *Summary Style *Article Titles *External Links *NPoV *Attack Pages (and how evil they are) *Categorization *Deletion Policy *'Be Bold' *'Use Common Sense!' I am aware this is a lot to read, so thanks for reading it. The wikipedia pages above are just optional, recommended for editing. Thanks for your time and understanding, and happy...er...wiki-ing. 04:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC)